Chapter Four
Dashi: Shellington, don't you think we should slow down? Shellington: No way! Don't be such a worrier Dashi. Dashi: Shellington, look out! * He looked toward the rocks in front of us and screamed. But...it was too late, and he passed out in my arms. * Dashi's POV Dashi: No, NO! Shellington, wake up! You have to drive the Gup home! * He wasn't waking up. I looked at the bleeding scratches on his body where glass cut him. I could feel tears in my eyes. I tried screaming for help; but nobody answered. I started crying so hard.I screamed as loud as I could. Dashi: Shellington, wake up! * No answer. I leaped out of the Gup and tried pushing it with all my strength. Nothing happened. I looked inside the Gup, where glass was shattered everywhere. I started frantically looking around, and then I saw the Octopod! I swam so fast, my legs hurt. When I got into the Launch Bay, I saw Tweak and Captain Barnacles talking about ordering new things for the Gups. They looked at my worried face. Tweak: What's wrong, Dashi? Dashi: Shellington! He crashed the Gup, and now he isn't waking up! Captain Barnacles: Tweak, sound the Octo-Alert. * Tweak ran to the desk and pressed the button. Captain Barnacles: Octonauts, to the Launch Bay. * Shellington's POV * I was just driving... And then Dashi started screaming my name. Glass shattered everywhere and a shard poked halfway into my skin. Then, I passed out in Dashi's arms. How'd it happen? I wasn't looking. I was looking into Dashi's beautiful eyes. Now, darkness covered my view of the ocean. I was still lying in Dashi's arms. Suddenly, I felt her lay me down. I could hear her screaming. If I could hear, how come I couldn't see? It felt like hours, but suddenly, someone lifted me up. I felt tingly as someone pulled me into the water. I was swimming...somewhere. Suddenly, I was lifted out of the water and laid down on the ground. I could hear screaming again, and the voices echoed. * ?: He...He...is...is...dead...dead... ?: No...no...I...I...think...think...I...I...can...can...save...save...him...him... ?: But...but...what...what...if...if...it's...it's...too...too...late...late... ?: Dashi...Dashi...stay...stay...calm...calm. * The voices suddenly faded out, and I could see light appearing. How come this was happening? I was only 22... Too young to die. I felt myself rising, but then, I felt a horrible pain. Like someone tore out my heart. But, the pain soon disappeared, and the light was disappearing. Was I really coming back? * Peso's POV * We all arrived into the Launch Bay. That was when I realized Dashi's tears. Dashi was crying hard. * We piled into the Gup-C, and Tweak opened the door for us. Dashi drove the Gup-C to where Shellington crashed, and then I got out to help him out. When I got inside, I ''' * '''saw blood gushing out of his stomach. Yep, a piece of glass did get inside him. So, I pulled him to the Gup-C, and laid him on the ground. Dashi gasped. * Dashi: He's dead. He really is dead! Peso: No, I think I can save him. Dashi: But... What if it's too late? Peso: Dashi, stay calm. * I reached for my tweezers, then looked out Captain Barnacles and Dashi, and laughed nervously. * Peso: You may want to turn around... * They turned, and I pulled out the shard. Even more blood gushed out, but I covered the hole quickly and wrapped him in bandages. That's when Shellington's eyes started opening. * Dashi: He's alive! Shellington: Ugh... What happened? Peso: Glass went into your stomach when you crashed the Gup-A, but you're ok now. Shellington: Oh... My stomach really hurts. Peso: It will for a couple days. For now, you should get some rest. Captain Barnacles: I'll tow the Gup-C, while you two keep him stabled. * Captain left the Gup, and I looked at Dashi. She looked worried... But this means... She doesn't like Captain Barnacles! * Dashi's POV * (Today was so shocking. Shellington took me to see a really pretty coral reef. But when we were driving home, he crashed and fell into my arms. He wasn't waking up. I remembered how afraid I was that Shellinfton was dead. When I swam back to the Octopod to get help, I started crying. Maybe I'm starting to like Shellington... Anyways, Peso came back and saved his life! I'm so happy now, but Shellington has a huge hole in his stomach. Peso said he can do surgery once Shellington feels better to patch up the hole. I'm glad Shellington will be better in no time. Dashi out!) *